Lost Time
by IzHurt
Summary: Much time has passed since he was a pup. Sesshomaru misses his long lost love Midroku, a priestess who died centuries ago. Yet one day by hapenstance he comes across a female in a mall food court that looks too much like his true mate from years past. Could she be the one to unfreeze his heart? Could he be the key to unlocking her future?
1. She's a Lady

"Hey Sesshomaru, look there." A male with saphire eyes and long black greasy hair pulled into a high poney tail pointed over to a female walking into the lunch court yard.

She had full long black hair that danced around her mid waist, big sky blue eyes shining agianst her porcilin skin, deep purple full lips pulled into a slight scowl. Her body was tight in black baby tee that was decorated in skulls and cross bones. The sleeves had netting all the way down past her hands. She had skinny leather pants on with chain steal toed boots that went up to her knees. She was a forced to be reconed with for sure. She sat down next to another black haired girl who was dressed grey sweats and a baggy navy blue sweat shirt.

The greasy haired male nugged his silver haired friend when he saw that he didn't look up. The silver haired and amber eyed maled growled as he looked up to where the other male pointed and silenced. It couldn't be. Under all that make up. The priestess from time long ago when he was just a pup. The beast sturred with in him, purring and yurnning to press against her soft skin.

"Dude, put that away!" The black haired male growled scrunching up his nose. "You know I don't do guys. Only Ayame...and maybe a few brods on the side."

The red in Sesshomaru's eyes began to fade as did his erection at his companion's out burst. "A true mate stays with only one Koga. You would be wise to remember that." Sesshomaru got up and left the table they were at, picking up his book that he was terrably ingrosed in and left the dumbfound wolf leader of the east.

Koga shook his head and got up from the table. He dusted him self off of the food and walked over to the females. "Why hello Sango. Odd to see you with out Miroku." He said to the female in the sweats. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want now?" She replied dryly. Her eyes went from a sweet and happy look to dark and deadly.

"Oh now Sango, why can't two old friends talk?" Koga asked innocently.

"Cut to the chase Koga."

"Fine." Koga huffed. He shifted his weight and sat uncomfortablely close to the leather strapped female. "I wanna get to know this fine wine here."

"Oh no you don't. Ayame will kill us both if you try. You know that as well as I." Sango growled as she reached a hand acrossed the female and planted it between her and Koga. "I also don't need you ruining another one of my friend's lives. She just moved here for collage frome the states."

"Ooh an American." Koga cooed with intrested. Sango growled as best to intimidate him but he laughed. "Oh come on. A demon slayer trying to growl at a wolf demon...that's funny."

"Ok, fine. I'll just call Ayame...or worse." Sango sneered.

Koga pirked up. "Worse? You don't mean...?"

"Of course I mean..."

"I think I gotta go now." Koga left in a hurry.

"What just happened? " the female in black laughed. Her laugh rang sweetly across the mall court yard.

"Don't worry bout him Kagome. He's just a hentai. Just like Miroku...and Yasha." Sango smirked. "You will meet Miroku and Yasha tonight at the club." The girls giggled and went on their merry way.


	2. Pretty Girls

"Damn it!" A silver haired male with white little cat ears on the top of his head snarled. His golden eyes scowered the GENIUS looking for prey it seemed. He slammed his drink down and snarled again. "Where is that wench of your's Miroku?"

A male with short blak hair pulled into a tiny low pony tail piped up from his phone. "Hmm? Oh Sango will be here soon. She said she has some one for you too meet Inu Yasha so behave." The male said stairing his deep night sky blue eyes into the amber golden ones of his friends. "Calm your self. It'll all turn out ok."

Both men were dressed in suits. The white haired one was dressed in a black suit with light silver pin-stripes. He had a red shirt and light silver tie. The black haired male was dressed in a bright white suit and had a deep blue shirt on. He also had a couple buttons undone from the top.

"Oh look Yasha. Here she comes now. With her friends too." Miroku says looking up at the front door. He raises his glass to three females who walk in.

One female had her bright red and long hair in two pig-tails at the back of her head. She wore a small blue sequined cocktail dress that draped over one shoulder. Her green eyes sparkled with delight as she scowered the crowed looking for someone.

Another female had her black wavy hair pulled into a low messy bun. She wore a deep violet short sleeved top with a short leather skirt. Her blue eyes were shaped with grey eye shadow and light blue mascara.

The last female had her hair pulled to the side in messy curls of a pony tail. She had a mid drift neon green shirt that collared around her neck with tight leather pants. The female with the messy bun took the group over to the boys and shook her head. "Ok. Kags, you already know Ayame. Here is Inu Yasha, the white haired perv." She motioned over to the male with cat ears. "And here is Miroku, a perv."

Inu Yasha growled and Miroku gasped offend. "Hey! I am not a hentai!" Inu Yasha snapped.

"Where is Koga? Isn't he with you guys?" The red headed female asked. The boys shook their head and she pouted.

Far off in a dark corner a male with free flowing greasy hair and beady red eyes watched at the far end of the club. He saw pink glow like had not seen in 500 years. He smiled a grime smile that sent chills down his female counter part's back. She looked over and couldn't see a thing through the see of people. Her black hair was pulled up in a tight bun and fastened by a feather. Her red eyes rolled. What ever her boss was thinking of, it made her sick.

"Kagura. How long has it been since we have seen or talked the Tashio boys?" The oily voice of the beady red eyed man asked. The female shrugged though she would not mind seeing Sesshomaru again. She hadn't seen him for ever. It hurt that he had fell in love with that priestess that tried to kill off her boss but what does it matter now. She's dead right?


	3. Heartbeat Song

The female with the side tail and curls laughed at a joke and walked away from the group with a slip of paper in her hand. She walked twards the bar and snuck inbetween a greasy black haired male and a reagle silver haired male who resembled the half demon that was at her friend's table. "Excuse, bartender?" She called sheepishly in broken japanese. It was clear that she was years out of practice with her first language. Both males looked at her from a side glance. The bartender, who had blackish brown hair and black kind eyes, didn't seem to knowtice the female. She cleared her throat and moved to go get one of the other six bartenders on staff.

Both males next to her slaped their hands down like cuffs. The silver haired male looked up from his drink, his golden eyes glared down the male with black hair glared at the other offensive male. The black haired male squinted his beady red eyes at the golden ones and released the female. The golden eyed male nodded and wrapped his arm protectivly around her. He whisperd in her ear "This is for your own good, you will understand when you ask your friend Sango." He straitend his back and waved over the bartender. "Suikotsu, this girl would like a drink." The female handed him her paper that she had with her and smiled softly at him. He smiled charmingly.

"What is your name mam?" Asked the silver haired male.

"Walsh-Higurashi, Kagome. My mother remarried a European after my father's death." She explained quickly when he gave a funny look to her that she got from every one.

"I am Tashio, Shesshomaru. I see you are with my half with half brother Inu Yasha. I am sorry for that." He states blandly. She shrugged like it was no big deal, she didn't know him all that well. Either of them for that matter. "Suikotsu, have Jakotsu bring the drinks to Inu Yasha's table please. Mine as well." Sesshomaru and Kagome left the bar and wiggled their way back to the table where a resant slap could be heard over all the noise.

"Oi. When will you learn Monk?" Inu Yasha laughed.

"She just loves me." Miroku laughed with a big cheesy grin on his face as he rubbed the red hand print plastered on his cheek. Sango's face was a blood red with infuriating.

"Oh how dare you." Was all she could spit out before Sesshomaru cleared his throat and everyone looked up to see them. They all could see a faint pink and white glow around the two harmonizing like a beautiful sunrise. It took almost all of them a moment to realize who had walked into the group.

"What do you want ice prick?" Inu Yasha growled darkly. Sesshomaru ignored him and pulled Kagome's chair out for her. She sat down and he pushed her in. The elder inu then proceeded to sit in between the males and his prey.

"Inu Yasha, an old friend of our family is in town." Sesshomarus stated knowing the half wit would have know clue who he was talking about.

"Who? Totosai? He's been here for a month and you just found out? Jeeze your slow."

"No, fool. Me." A greasy voice slid over everyone's shoulders. The black greasy haired male Kagome saw from the bar slinked up to the table with a proud but delicate woman at his side.

"Naraku." Kagome's friend's said darkly.

"Pleasure, I'm sure. Who is this beauty that I am sure you would love me to meet." He stated coyly.

"None of your damn business." snapped Inu Yasha. He growled as Kagome pulled away from the touch of his hand on her shoulder.

Sesshomaru stood up at that second and came nose to nose to the male. "Naraku. I do believe you have paper work, for that bored meeting on Monday. We both do." Naraku smiled and removed his hand from Kagome's shoulder. He shook Sesshomaru's hand with sinister smile. He proceeded to gruffly grab his female and yank her away as she mindlessly swooned at the sight of Sesshomaru.

"Until Monday Mr. Tashio." Naraku called over the crowed.


	4. The Enemy

Inu Yasha snarled a little as Naraku left. Sesshomaru continued to stare at the door as if expecting him to show up again. Ayame sobbed a little, while Sango comforted her. Miroku just finished off his drink and shook his head.

A male who was dressed poorly as a tranny showed up with a tray of drinks. He winked at Inu Yasha who shivered in disgust and glared at his brother. "Ok my sweeties, let's see. My little YaYa gets"

"I am NOT your YaYa. Now stop it. I like vigina not dicks Jakotsu." Inu Yasha snarled.

Jakotsu pouted a little. "Well YaYa gets a dog's nose, Fluffy kins gets an emerald, Monkey gets between the sheets, the red head bitch gets a stinger, the master slut gets a royal plush. You...I don't know you but men look at you." Jakotsu said as he handed the drinks out and angrily looked ath Kagome. "I hate you. I'll call you...Major Skank from now on. Here ya go Major Skank."

Kagome looked confused at the rest of the table who just rolled their eyes. "It's Jakotsu. He's gay and find's all females compatiton." Sango said as she sipped her drink.

"So he hates me for my lady parts?" Kagome asked confused. "That's stupid." She sighed and stared down at her drink.

"What is that any way? I have never seen it before." Miroku asked curiously.

"Oh it's Vaporion." Kagome said blandly.

All but Sesshomaru looked at her confused. Sesshomaru sighed. "There are new drinks coming out that are based on games." They all nodded.

Kagome giggled. "Yeah, my favorites are Vaporion, Glaceon, Boomer Bile, and Hadouken." She smiled when Sango shook her head.

"Kagome, you are such an Otaku." Sango said sarcasticly.

Kagome shrugged and sipped her drink. She looked curiously and silently at the silver haired males at the table. "Are you cousins?" She asked

Every one looked at Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha. "You could say that..." Miroku trailed off.

Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes. Her bright sky blue eyes. He smirked at her. Everyone but Kagome cringed. "Inu Yasha is my half witted half brother." His amber eyes stared at her's with want he hadn't felt in awhile. The last time he seen eyes like her was his mate to be, Lady Midroku. She was the keeper of Shikon no Tama, no one has seen it since she passed away in battle. He gently raked his claws through her curls. Kagome blushed a little. "Have you been here long?"

Inu Yasha slapped his hand the table. "Hey, don't you dare. She's a young human. She has no idea of our ways." Sesshomaru shot him a dark glare.

"Then how bout I teach her." Sesshomaru retorted.

Ayame sighed. "Ok, so she looks a lot like her, but that doesn't mean you need to jump her. Let her get through her schooling first."

"What are you all taking about?" Sango asked just as confused as Kagome and Miroku.

The demons at the table shook their head. "Never mind." Inu Yasha said slightly slurred. " I need more vodka."


	5. Rape Me

Kagome, a little tipsy from the club and almost crushed under the weight of Sesshomaru, dragged him out side to a waiting limo. Sesshomaru smiled at her in a drunken way. "You know how pretty you are in the moon light? You look like a Mizuki not a Kagome." He laughed.

Inu Yasha snarled. He knew it was an act. It was all an act. Not that he could blame him. Kagome looked so much like Midroku and Kikyo it wasn't funny. It pained him to see his brother fawning like a love sick new born pup. What hurt him more was he couldn't get Kagome's attention all night. He knew he could make her happy. He himself was being carried to a cab by Jakotsu, who unfortunatly kept groping him. He snaped and bared his teeth at him. "I may be drunk but I'll still rip a lung out you..." At that Inu Yasha vomited on Jakotsu's coktail dress. Jakotsu's response was to squeel and drop him before running inside to clean off.

Miroku came up behind him and picked him up. "You sholdn't have downed so many moonshine bottles. As exotic as they seem, they didn't do you any good." Looking around and seeing Kagome and Sesshomaru had dissapeared Miroku became puzzled. "Did Kagome leave with Sesshomaru?"

"She'll better not have." He slurred. "That ass hole will not take my Kikyo away." He hiccupped. "To the insane assylum!" He yelped dramaticly pointing his finger to the sky.

Miroku shook his head. Sango and Ayame came out the door quickly after seeing Jakotsu run in. "Where is Kags?"

"Fluffy." Inu Yasha mummbled. He looked over to Sango and smiled. "When did you get so purty in the moon light?" He held a crooked smile before wrinkling up his nose. "Who puked?" They shook their heads and hopped in a cab.

The Western Lord turned Business mougle, floped on his bed. A whiney toad like creature came in. "Get out this instance you...Lady Midroku...but you have been dead for a couple thousand years." The toad gasped when he saw Kagome taking off his lord's shooes.

"Who? OH! The High priestes of the west who counseled Demons and Humans alike. I did a paper on her for one of my classes last symester." Kagome smiled fondly of the resurch. "Though, I would say I look nothing like her. She had beautiful long flowy hair. She was also a priestess. I am just a half priestess. My biological father was a priest of the Sunshine shrine here in Tokyo."

"Where M'lord's Lady lived and worked..." The little green toad was in total shock. There was feral growl from the bed. "Yes of corse M'lord." He yipped before scurring out of the room. As soon as he left a young woman with blackish brown hair and muddy eyes. Her hair was messy, almost like she never knew what a comb was. She stood in a lavender turtle neck sweater and black slacks.

"Papa, I wanted...Oh...Sorry." She bows her head and walks out of the room with a deep red blush on her face. Kagome shook her head and sighed. It was kind of like being home. Couldn't do anything with out some one running into your room. It's like no one knew what knocking was no matter what part of the world they were in.

Kagome sits him up with a bit of a struggle and takes off his jacket. Sesshomaru nuzzles her neck. He gently nips at a soft spot behind Kagome's ears. Kagome wimpered a little. He smirked inturnally. He lazily wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close, rubbing his nose on her ear. He gently dragged his tounge down her ear and to the base of her jaw. Kagome shivered and nuzzled his neck. She moaned slightly aganst him as she gently nipped his juggular with her dull teeth. He twitched to life under her. He feels her smile against his skin. He ran his fingers on her lower spine, cursing the fact that her clothes were tight and he couldn't just slip anything in. Kagome absently began to unbutton his pant as she nuzzled his ear. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and purred.

Inu Yasha stomped up the steps and slamed into the door jam of the open door. "Ya didnna even think to close the damn door before mating my woman did you, ya prick?" Kagome and Sesshomaru's heads shot around too look at the hulking drunk figure in the door way. "She doesn't wanna have sex with you. She's drunk. Be a man. Take her when she's sober. Ass hole." Inu Yasha hiccuped and yanked Kagome away. "Come on wench, yer goin on the damn couch. If I can't fuck ya, no one can't." He started to sob, hard. Inu Yasha flopped on the couch, much like his brother. She curls up next to him on the couch and rests her head on his chest.

"Thank you." She wispers to him. His ears twich as he drifts of to sleep, his arm wrapped protectively around her. He growled posessively as the both driffted off to sleep.


	6. Welcome to the Jungle

Kagome fell off the couch and heard a lot of growling when she awoke in the morning. "Um...hi?" She asked curiously looking up at one red eyed diayouki and a snarling hanyou. "What's going on?" She asked slowly, backing away on hands knees. When she got to the wall she slowly stood up trying not to bring any attention to herself. All she heard out of either male was growls, snarls, and barks. Kagome knowticed that the ears on the hanyou didn't come off. There was something new to the elder brother's face too. A dark blue cresent moon, with two magenta stripes. "DEMONS!" She yelps. Both heads whip over to look at her.

"Yes we are. You just now knowticed this?" Sesshomaru stated cooly.

Koga and Ayame walk in the front door of the modest sized house. They freaze when they enter the living room noting all the tension in the room. "Bad time?" Ayame asks.

"But...wolf demon...I thought that was a gamer tag or something. The ears...don't they come off? Like when you're done partying?" Kagome asked pannicked. All four demons stared at her like she was stupid.

"Hold on. Let me get Sango." Ayame said, her fang flashed in the sunlight. She pulled out her phone and left the room.

"She's a demon too? Is everyone in Japan a demon?" She said as her chest started to heave. She couldn't breath. She couldn't hear or see. The world whent black for her. Kagome colapsed from shock and anxiety. Koga picked her up and placed her on the couch oppisite of Inu Yasha.

"Well that went splendid. What else do you plan to do? Huh? Eat raw meat? Show her your poision claws? Damn it Sesshomaru!" Inu Yasha ranted.

"Now how is this my fault? She thought your ears were fake." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Koga back off. Sango said she'll be here to get you two undercontrole and explain everything to Kagome." Ayame said as she came back and saw Koga a little too close to Kagome's unconcious body.

"But..." Koga looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Just because we found out I'm pregnant this morning doesn't mean you can just go humping people I want as friends mister. Remember your on the counsil and we don't need another scandal on our name." Ayame growled.

An hour later Kagome came to just as Sango and Miroku came into the building. Sango was wearing her taijiya outfit. Miroku was wearing his dark blue monk robes. Kagome blinked at them before almost jumping out of the house. "Guys! We gotta get out of here! There's demons!"

"We know Kagome. I am from a family of demon slayers and Miroku is a monk. We are the Tashio retainers. We are paid by the goverment to keep them in line and their beasts in check." Sango said slowly.

"So...you...are...?" Kagome asked.

Miroku shook his head. "No my dear. You said you were half priestess. I did some research on our inus. Take a look at this."

Miroku hands Kagome a book with a picture of three priestesses. One had long black hair that went down to her knees. She had a twisted braid crown made of her own hair from the front strands before the bangs. The second pristess had black hair that looped around her ears. The third and most child like of the three had brown hair and an eye patch. Kagome looked up confused.

Sango sat down next to Kagome. "Kagome, dear, these are the Hugarashi Pristesses of the Edo period. Midroku, Kikyo, and Kiede. You bear a strong resemblance to Midroku and Kikyo. Both those priestesses were to be mated to Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha. Midroku to Sesshomaru and Kikyo to Inu Yasha. They died in battle with Naraku before that though."

"So why didn't you kill him?" She asked acussingly at the Tashio brothers.

"He dissapeared. No trace of his aura or scent. Till now." Sesshomaru stated.

"Ok...so what does that have to do with me?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"We think that he's after you." Sango sighed after excrutiatingly long pause.


	7. Fear of the Dark

Kagome blinked. "Me? Why me?"

"Well you look like the women who tried to kill him. You come from their family. Oh and you may or may not have the Shikon No Tama." Ayame stated.

"No, my grandfather sells fake Shikons but I don't have the real one. The real one was lost before the battle of Edo." Kagome gagged.

Sango nodded. "Well...ok then. We have nothing to worry about. Aside from these two." She said rolling her eyes. All but Kagome understood.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"My dear, as they are inus they will fight for dominance and who will get to be your mate." Miroku said sliding in to sit behind Kagome. Two loud growls kept him from letting his hands wander. "It is in their nature."

"Uh...no." Kagome scrunched up her nose in disgust. "I am not a trophy. I am a person. Not an object to be obtained. A PERSON."

Sango and Miroku shook their heads. "Kagome, maybe you should study Inu culture. It's quite important when one of these boys out dominate the other." Sango said with a sigh.

Kagome glared and stood up sharply. She stormed out of the room, only looking back to yell "I'm going to talk to my gramps about this." Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru cringed. Slaming the front door, Kagome hailed a taxi. "To Higurashi shrine please." She said to the driver as she opened the door before sitting down. She slamed the door and the driver took off. The driver was a white haired female. She had white eyes with a blank stare. She looked back into the mirror.

The female driver did not go near the shrine. Instead of taking a left at Hiro park, she took a right and got onto the free way. Kagome looked out the window with exhaustion. She wasn't paying attention that they were leaving Tokyo. After two hours Kagome finally looked about. "This is no where near Higurashi shrine. Where are you taking me?" She asked cautiously.

"He wants to see you again." Was her only response. After a couple more hours, Kagome lost cell service. She sighed loudly and glared at the back of the head of her driver.

"Who wants to see me? Are we there yet? Where are we going? Why didn't you take me to my family shrine?" She complained. The driver continued to drive on silently. She banged her head on the back of her seat. "Come on...tell me something." The raven haired beauty complained.

"We are here." The driver retorted. "Do not pay me. You have been payed for already...High Pristess Midroku."

Kagome looked confused as she looked out her window. A large dark stoned house stood at least four stories high. She hesitantly climbed out of the car. The large black gates with cob webs between the bar and scattered on the dark grey stone wall suggested this house was abandoned years ago. Kagome walked through the open gate to a garden filled with dead roses, wilted bushes, and baren trees. Shivering the pristess thought how this reminded her of every scary movie she'd ever seen. 'I am sooooo getting killed.' Kagome thought.

Walking up the broken wood steps, Kagome knocked on the big dark oak door with a spider knocker on it. Almost instantly the door opened. Standing there was the black haired female with red eyes, the same one she saw last night. "We were expecting you High Pristess Higurashi." She bowed lowly. "Please come in. My master will see you soon."

Kagome tiptoed into the dimly lit hallway. She couldn't see no more then a foot in front of her. Coughing she waived the stagnit air. 'Who in their right mind would want to live here?' She wondered. Kagome noted the female was walking away. Hurring Kagome caught up to her where they stopped at black walut door with onyx handles. The door swung open when the female tour guide gently pushed it open.

"How lovely it is to see you." A tennor male voice said. The room was as dimly lit as the hall. Kagome could see no person. She heard a long squeek. Beady red rubies stared at her as a sickening grin crossed what she assumed was a face. "Leave us now Kagura, shut the door behind you." The adressed female nodded and shoved Kagome into the room. She slamed the door which promtly closed with a click.


	8. Hero

Kagome squinted her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked cautiously.

"I am Naraku. Your mate to be." The male voice stated with a cackel. "We have much to plan dear. Especially since I will be needing this." He smirked and had a sword in hand. He reached out with a slashing motion. The male sliced open her skin just below the rib cage. Out of her body flew blood and a bloody pink orb fell out. Hitting the floor the orb cracked a little. "It will finally be mine." He chuckled.

Kagome yelped in pain and jumped back. "What the fuck dude?" Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the jewl. She dove for it and quickly scooped it up. "I may not know what the hell is going on, but I'll be damned if I get treated like meat." She stormed over to the door and tried to open it. With three sharp tugs, the door did not budge. She slamed as hard as she could, the world fading to black. Still the door refused to give. "I will not be a trophy."

The last thing she heard, "You are not the trophy dear fuck toy. What you carried inside you was."

There was a banging on the front door. The black haired female named Kagura opened it. "Yes?" She stated cooly. Looking at the two snarling male inu's with red eyes she knew there was trubble a foot. "How did you find Naraku's home?"

"I have his address on record, bitch." Snarled the taller and older inu. "Where is Kagome?" The younger male bared his teeth and gave a low growl, promising death to anyone who tried to stop him. The female nodded and showed them the dark walnut doors with onyx handels.

"She is in there." Kagura stated before walking off. The smell of blood leaked under the door like tidal waves. Both males crashed through the door only to see Kagome lying in a pool of her own blood and Naraku hovering over her, with the cracked orb in hand. Inu Yasha dove for the orb and nocked Naraku off his feet. Sesshomaru whent strait to Kagome and began licking her wounds. Inu Yasha had managed to snag the orb from Naraku as it flew through the air. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and ran out the doors with her cradeled gently in his arms. Inu Yasha beat him to the door and jumped into the driver's side.

"Get out of there. You got your licence removed." Sesshomaru snarled.

"Do you want me to hold our havlf dead priestess then?" Inu Yasha barked. Sesshomaru glared and slid into the back of the car. The weels sped off to the nearest hospital.

Soon, there were cops behind them as the sped faster and faster through the streets. Screaching to a halt, Inu Yasha parked the car in the hospital and Sesshomaru dove out with Kagome, lifeless, still in his arms. He ran to the front desk. "She got jumped, help her." He said to the receptionist who imidiatly phoned to the ER doctor for a strecher. Sesshomaru snarled as the plucked her from his arms and put her on the gurney. The ran off with her behind big silver doors that held no windows.

"Well, the cops talked to the docs...I am off free, besides this ticket." Inu Yasha said slightly iritated. He through the pick slip into the garbage and then threw himself into the seat next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru never took his eyes off the dubble doors. "I called Sango and Miroku. They are going to meet us here." Inu Yasha said bordly. "Are you listening?" He asked waving his hand infront of his brother's face.

The doctor walked out, covered in blood. His head hung a little low as he walked up to the inu brothers. "I'm sorry, but though she made it...she has slipped into a coma state."


	9. Bring me to life

Sorry for the long delay. Single mom of two…otherthings are more important right? Anyways…ON WITH THE DRAMA! Dun Dun dun….

Kagome stirred, blearily blinking at the white light surrounding her. "Am…Am I dead….? Oh Kami I'm not a dead vergin am I?" She spoke aloud…slurring most of her words.

"Nope. In the hospital….waiting for your lazy ass to get up. I'll call the boys and let them know their precious priestess is up an about. I hope Sesshomaru doesn't brake the window again." A female voice chanted to her.

Kagome looked over and squinted as things began to focus. She saw white ears and long hair. 'Inu Yasha right?' She thought to herself, till she noticed Inu Yasha had breasts a girl could be confident with and a leather jacket. "Who are you?"

"In short…your handeler. Well at least till…..nope not even then." She informed the drugged female. "Finaly one of you ass holes answer. Get your ice dick and Ya Ya over here." She snarled into the phone. "I'm callin em I'm callin em. Kami's sake she woke up like…not even a minuet ago." She abruptly hung up on the barks and snarls retorting to her. "Hold on…I'll explain once I tell your gramps Kay?"

Kagome nodded and blinked again as she tried to refocus on the wite board. The last date she remembered was school had just started. She yipped. "A MONTH! I have been out for a MONTH! Shit…." Her blood pressure skyrocketed and sent of an imnese amount of beeping and sirins to the nurses station. The female hanyou walked out trying to talk to her grandfather wile nurses and doctors flooded her room.

After about an hour of menial nervous function tests Kagome was left alone. Taking a deep sigh, she closed her eyes until she heard it.

"What the hell do you mean we can't see her! We were the ones who brought her here!" An alto male voice screeched.

"Silence mutt. Neither of us are legally married. So only family can see her." A baritone voice snarled. The female hanyou came in shaking her head. She was quickly followed by a short balding human male.

"Here she is. Kami I hate this family." She muttered. "I'm Hiroshima Songia. Protector of the YaJu. Blah Blah Blah." She grumbled flopping down on to the hospital pull out bed.

"Kagome, I was so worried. I am so glad those…." The male paused and wrinkled up his nose, "Demons," He shuttered, "Were able to protect you."

"Right here ass wipe."

"Do you not have any respect for your elders." The elderly male snapped, not taking his eyes off his grand daughter.

"I have no respect for anyone. To be honest….I'm just waiting on my license to kill people." The hanyou sighed as she flipped through a magazine.

"You took the priestess oath." He retorted.

"Yeah…like….Kami…how old am I now? I think 1,500 years ago….I think. Eh I don't remember." She shrugged and continued to flip through the pages.

"I thought the YaJu was a legend like the Shikon." Kagome muttered in confusion.

"Yeah well…every legend you heard was more then likely true at some point." Songia stated boredly. The elderly male finaly looked at the hanyou.

"You are the eptom of disgrace on our family name."

"She's related to us?" Kagome asked quizzically

"Her mother is from your father's line and her Dad was an Inu raised by wolves." The male cringed.

"Speaking of, I need to beat Koga's ass. I've not had a good ass whoppin in a while." The male glared her down until she finally looked up. "Ok fine I'll go talk to Snoopy and Derpy. Kami." She snarled and threw the magazine down.

After she left the room, Kagome's grandfather sighed. "I'm so sorry you had to find out this way my sakura blossom." He cooed softly as he ran his nails through her scalp. "I was hoping when the family burned the Shikon it would never resurface. Now that it's back…and in a time where nuclear war can start at any moment…I pulled you from school. I deem it safest you go back to America. That is the main reason you mother left us. She sensed there was something strong and different about you." His eyes began to burn with tears, slowly dripping down his face. "Find away to rid this world of such a horrible creation. Please Kagome. You are the only chance we have for survival." Hanging his head he whispered the last part. Kissing her forhead he left the room informing the doctor that if Kagome wished she could have others for company. Kagome watched her grandfather walk away as the information started sinking in.


End file.
